Heartsong
by GlitteryAlchemist
Summary: Alec and Magnus are broken up and Alec is devastated. Can a song fix what they once had? Two-shot
1. Alec's Song

**I had the idea of writing a songfic because John Newman's 'Love Me Again' seems like the perfect song Alec would sing to try to get Magnus to forgive him.**

**Oh yeah- anything you recognize is probably not mine.**

_ALEC POV_

Alec glanced around nervously in Pandemonium, the club he had hired to sing in. Simon's band had agreed to be the band behind him so he wouldn't have to use a backing track and just sound tacky. He could've gotten Jace to play the piano, but come on: this is a club. And he was fairly sure Jace only knew how to play classical music anyway...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Simon's band prepared on stage, and Alec looked nervously around before he spotted him, sitting in a corner booth looking very lonely with Izzy. Isabelle had convinced him to come, saying thay he needed to get out. Exhaling sneakily, but with new confidence, he tapped the mike, which made a fuzzy static sound.

"Uh... Hi? Um, I wanted to sing this today for someone I've lost, and want back but will understand if they never will love me again. So... I'm going to sing 'Love me again' by John Newman. But I've changed a few of the words to make it more personal."

This was met by many loud cheers and whoops, but Alec looked over to Magnus and was met with curious golden green cat eyes regarding him with curiosity.

Alec tapped his thigh four times, and on cue the guitar strums and drumming started. He took a deep breath and began.

_Know I've done wrong,_

_Left your heart torn_

_Is that what I did do?_

_Made you feel so low,_

_I'm such a fool so,_

_I shook the angel in you_

_Now I'm asking one more time_

_Asking just once more_

_Filled with all the strength I found_

_There's nothing I can't do!_

_I need to know now, know now_

_Can you love me again?_

_I need to know now, know now_

_Can you love me again?_

_I need to know now, know now_

_Can you love me again?_

_I need to know now, know now_

_Can you love me again?_

_Can you love me again?_

_It's unforgivable,_

_I stole and burnt your soul_

_That's not what angels do_

_Jealous is the worst to be_

_It destroys everything,_

_It brings down people like you_

_Now I'm asking one last time_

_Asking just once more_

_Filled with all the strength I've found_

_There's nothing I can't do!_

_I need to know now, know now_

_Can you love me again?_

_I need to know now, know now_

_Can you love me again?_

_Can you love me again?_

_I told you once I can't do this again, do this again, oh, no_

_I told you once I can't do this again, do this again, oh, no_

_I need to know now, know now_

_Can you love me again?_

_I need to know now, know now_

_Can you love me again?_

_I need to know now, know now_

_Can you love me again?_

_I need to know now, know now_

_Oh, oh (can you love me again?)_

_Can you love me again?_

_Can you love me again?_

Alec looked up from the microphone to meet the gaze of the man he loved, and his gaze was blurred; he hadn't even realised he'd been crying. The dancers stopped dancing and applauded loudly, before he was bustled off the stage as another group was going to perform. He rushed over to the booth where Magnus was sitting, only to find Isabelle sitting there with a huge smile on her face. Alec glanced around desperately to find Magnus slipping past a door. Alec was surprised to see Simon's band still on stage, but just high-fiving and drinking water. If he had looked again, and seen what the notice on the door Magnus went through said, he would habe been even more surprised.

It said PERFORMERS ONLY.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**MAGNUS POV**_

Isabelle had knocked on Magnus' door at eight in the morning, and when he wouldn't get up she literally kicked the door down. Not that Magnus couldn't fix it, he'd just prefer not to have to.

"What do you want?" He muttered, and Isabelle had replied with "You need to get out. So she had taken him shopping, forced him to clean up and helped him do his hair and makeup. She had literally dragged Magnus to the Pandemonium club, with the argument of live music being played so he had sunk into a booth and refused to move. However, an idea had begun to form in his mind. When Magnus saw Alec stand on the stage he turned to Isabelle, furious, but didn't leave. When Alec's gaze met his he didn't look away, but left his expression blank, if a little curious. Alec looked away as his song began and started to sing. Magnus fell in love with Alec all over again while Alec was on that stage, and when he started crying all Magnus wanted to do was go over and comfort him, wipe those tears away. But that was not part of the plan, so when the song ended he rushed to the door.


	2. Magnus' Song

Magnus leaned on the door frame, trying to calm his racing heart. He stepped up onto the stage and flashed a smile at Smedley- no, Steven. He cleared his throat and tried to do his trademark smirk, but it wouldn't come. He swallowed, closed his eyes, and waited for the intro to start. He began to sing…_ "I'd like to say we gave it a try  
I'd like to blame it all on life  
Maybe we just weren't right, but that's a lie, that's a lie_

_And we can deny it as much as we want  
But in time our feelings will show_

_'Cause sooner or later  
We'll wonder why we gave up  
The truth is everyone knows_

_Almost, almost is never enough  
So close to being in love  
If I would have known that you wanted me  
The way I wanted you  
Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart  
But right here in each other's arms_

_And we almost, we almost knew what love was  
But almost is never enough_

_If I could change the world overnight  
There'd be no such thing as goodbye  
You'd be standing right where you were  
And we'd get the chance we deserve_

_Try to deny it as much as you want  
But in time our feelings will show_

_'Cause sooner or later  
We'll wonder why we gave up  
The truth is everyone knows_

_Almost, almost is never enough  
We were so close to being in love  
If I would have known that you wanted me, the way I wanted you  
Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart  
But right here in each other's arms_

_And we almost, we almost knew what love was  
But almost is never enough_

_Oh, oh baby, you know, you know, baby  
Almost, baby, is never enough, baby  
You know_

_And we can deny it as much as we want  
But in time our feelings will show  
_

_'Cause sooner or later  
We'll wonder why we gave up  
The truth is everyone knows_

_Almost, almost is never enough (is never enough, babe)  
We were so close to being in love (so close)  
If I would have known that you wanted me the way I wanted you (babe)  
Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart  
But right here in each other's arms_

_And we almost, we almost knew what love was (baby)  
But almost is never enough_

_Oh, oh baby, you know, you know, baby  
Almost is never enough baby  
You know"  
_

Magnus opened his eyes and searched the crowd for Alec, who seemed to have taken the song the wrong way and was rushing out the fire exit, tears streaming down his face. Magnus shrugged, and turned and began making out with Simon. AND MIMON IS CREATED! **A/N: Just kidding, let's rewind.** !DETAERC SI NOMIM DNA .nomiS htiw tuo gnikam nageb dna denrut dna ,deggurhs sungaM. Magnus opened his eyes and searched the crowd for Alec, who seemed to have taken the song the wrong way and was rushing out the fire exit, tears streaming down his face. Magnus leaped off the stage and sprinted after Alec, slamming him into the wall and he gasped, more out of surprise than pain. "Do you want me back?" Magnus growled, although the look on his face and his grip were surprisingly gentle. Alec didn't nod, but stroked Magnus' cheek and then grasped it firmly, pulled Magnus' face towards him and kissed him.  
"WHY DO I ALWAYS WALK IN ON PEOPLE IN ALLEYWAYS?" A very familiar voice shouted irritably, but Alec and Magnus ignored her. And Malec balance is restored.

**Does anyone understand this 'beta' thing? Because I don't so can someone explain it to me in a PM or something? Thanks so much for reading this crappy story... *sheepishsmile***


End file.
